The Crunchy
The Crunchy is a chatroom owned by Kongregate founder Jim Greer.The members of The Crunchy are generally racist (lie). There are rarely moderators who lurk in this room, except Hunkadunkus who was once called there and decided to stay, and modcalls are recommended. 'Trolls of the Crunchy' OnceFuzzy '''A Troll that trolls for no reason, other than to piss people off, usually "Trolls" Using repitition of homosexual terms. Considered to be a "Fag" by most of the chat. '''Fartman '''An old troll that generally trolls anyone he doesnt like, he uses Intellegent insults, and tries to find what makes people angry, and pushes on that spot until the person breaks down. Hasn't been in The Crunchy lately. We assume he quit Kong to do more important things in life.' 'Vigilante "Mods"' '''These are Trolls that troll for the good of The Crunchy. They are not mods' but like to act as though they were. IndragonWandris '''A troll that only trolls. Usually Teams up with Thelaw13, YouisTrollin, and sometimes Qwertybeef. Has multiple permabanned accounts: PhoebusxApollo, Phoebus_Apollo, AlyssaDunn97, Indytheunbanned. (The list is increasing.) '''Qwertybeef A troll that hates if there is an underaged person in "His Crunchy". He teams up with Thelaw13 or Indragon. Enjoys pissing people off and insulting their culture. Thelaw13 'Reports anybody that says something offensive, posts something inappropriate, or has an inappropriate name. Sometimes teams up with IndragonWandris, YouisTrollin, or Qwertybeef. 'The Crunchy Rituals *!g is said when an individual "Lost The Game" *Sometimes the lyrics to a rick roll are typed. *Hazing or testing the newer users for character. Now replaced with trolling new people to maintain the "peace" of the room. Now replaced with nothing- else you'll anger the peacekeeper of the chatroom. And he'll report you. (Guess who) *The internet hate machine, the more you hate on us, the more we hate on you. *"Ninja-ing" someone, intentionally saying what they were going to say before they said it, especially when someone enters the room (AKA "inb4") (e.g. "Helloaphant" is said when KodakKid3 enters the room, "Le Boom" is said when Hunkadunkus enters the room.) or reading their thought process and displaying keen knowledge of said process, by displaying it. 'Prominent Users' 'Grammar Nazis' They'se is peple thate arr ofendet. by: bad gramer,spelng skils? Kitty511 Jashu It's funny since he's German. Garde123 Qwertybeef Thelaw13 IndragonWandris ...even though he types like a person with Parkinson's sometimes... 'Ancient Crunchy Users' Ancient Crunchy users are the people who were prominent users of The Crunchy about two years ago, when the fun started. Steepslope Qwertybeef Personnel Kitty511 'Regular Users' Kitty511 is an old regular to The Crunchy. Likes cats and is usually nice to everyone, except rednecks. Lives in Wisconsin, the worst place to live. He is a guy by the way, and will get pissed if you call him a girl (Long stroy). Also likes to tell stories of The Old Crunchy. When he enters The Crunchy, "Meaow" is the first word he says. Also invented >(^..^)<. He is a grammar nazi, but does not care when playing games. Garde123 breaks games. He's also a Grammar Nazi and likes Chop Suey and Bami Goreng. Because his parents are Chinese. Jashu is German. He rants about kitties and eats donkeys for breakfast. Jashu is a Grammar Nazi, and you are warned not to misspell or use improper grammar for ANYTHING while he is in the chat room, although he doesn't really care all that much. He likes üsing ümläüts. Qwertybeef has been in The Crunchy for over 2 years now. People claim that he's the oldest member, but in reality, he's just a really active old member. Dman2121 is in The Crunchy whenever he has a chance to, he is best friends with many regulars there. Darver is new to The Crunchy. It has been decided that he is IndragonWandris' beard. Speedking017 is a bit of a troll but he enjoys winding down with a bit of playtime and chattage in The Crunchy. He is friends with a few regulars such as Jashu and Personnel and is always up for a good laugh and swears his allegiance to The Crunchy and will fight to the death for it. IndragonWandris is the resident anti-hero. Easily moved to anger, Indragon is a living encyclopedia of music. Will often troll anyone who he doesn't approve of, even if he's wrong. Thelaw13 has been in The Crunchy for over two years now. He is often on his own chat game he made, Pro Chat. He often loses the game, causing people in The Crunchy to rage. (!g Inventor) Hunkadunkus The one Mod that dares to enter the Crunchy, Hunk fits in perfectly with the regulars. Usually when entering the room, He says "Le Boom". KodakKid3 is a user of the Crunchy, and is on almost everyday during summer or the weekend. He is known as KodakKitty, Kitty (not to be confused with Kitty511) for short. If you have a problem calling a guy Kitty, call Him Kodak. He does not know how to describe himself, besides that he hates when people mention them losing The Game, causing him to lose too, and that he is KodakKitty, the god of Kittyaphants, a Cat-Ellephant hybrid. He will say Helloaphant as he enters The Crunchy, or shout at Jashu for preventine Helloaphant. You are warned not to anger him or anybody he is currently on good terms with, because he will transform to Kittyaphant form, and eat you. Omegareaper7 is frequently in and out with bad internet. Not much else to say. Sirtoinou is the French touch of the room. He tends to rage when you ask him why French people are smelly or why they surrender all the time. Considers Indragon as a demi-god and will always listen to his epic stories. Is trolling on his spare time. kdogkiller86 is known to be somewhat psychotic and if asked would not deny. Also he is known to have at least one of every known small arms weapon somwhere near him. Although very violent when provoked, tends to be very playful. VERY against people who bully others AKA trolls. Crunchy, The Crunchy Crunchy, The